The conventional means for converting low voltage (e.g., 28 volt DC) power is two stage. The first stage is that power from a low voltage source is converted into high voltage by a flyback converter. The high voltage from the flyback converter passes through a type E pulse forming network and into a load. This passage is regulated by a thyratron, which is triggered on and off by thyratron auxiliary electronics.
The foregoing conventional apparatus for supplying pulse power is suitable when weight, radiation hardness, and volume are not critical. When they are critical, however, an entirely different apparatus, such as the one described in the present invention, is more suitable for converting low voltage to high voltage pulse power.